


One evening

by Mirenya_Kino1612



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Parents, Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirenya_Kino1612/pseuds/Mirenya_Kino1612
Summary: - And then she says to me, that she always wanted such a golden girl, like Rey, and nor a son like me...They sat in the elevator for over two hours. Both are tired. Both with tons of problems and food packages for weekend. It was only the beginning of December outside. And each of them had two divorces and three quarrels
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 7
Collections: Kylux Secret Santa 2020





	One evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_genderman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/gifts).



\- And then she says to me, that she always wanted such a golden girl, like Rey, and nor a son like me. And, just imagine, my dad echoes her. They say, I’m spoil my life into empty. That I need education, stable job and salary. That prestige is needed. And that I owe them all and do not appreciate it.  
\- Parents often expect better results from us than their own. And just as often, they forget that they themselves were once children. This is a conflict between generations.  
-You haven't heard the worst yet. Do you know what they told me?  
-You want to say it, so I'm listening.  
-They said, I learned how to shut theirs mouth. And I don't listen to anyone, don't appreciate what is being done. That I can only blame, not realizing that I am wrong.  
\- It's unpleasant to hear. Did you answer them?  
\- Yeah, yeah,- Kylo took a big bite of meat pie and wiped his mouth with his hand. - I knocked over my mother’s old cupboard. I was told so many times not to stand near and touch him that I decided to destroy it.  
\- Aren't you afraid of the police coming?  
\- For what? For the buffet? First they have to let me out, - Kylo hesitated, - I mean, us from the elevator.

Hux nodded approvingly. They sat in the elevator for over two hours. Both are tired. Both with tons of problems and food packages for weekend. It was only the beginning of December outside. And each of them had two divorces and three quarrels.

*** 

Hux was a happy man in the morning. He had a good life and work. He had the best boyfriend ever. And if in the morning someone said that everything would change in a couple of hours, he would have filed a lawsuit against that persone.  
But, it was late evening and Hux was locked in the elevator. In the elevator, which is stuck between his floor and the floor of his neighbor, a kick-ass muscular guy straight out of his nightly dreams. Kylo-Im-Handsome-Ren. The neighbor turned out to be talkative and eager to share his life problems. There were more than fleas on the dog. And it seemed to Hux that he had a difficult childhood.  
They sat on the floor, on Ren's spread jacket. Ate meat pie bought by Hux and drank beer. Excellent beer straight from native Ireland. Ren, flushed with a couple of cans, told about his childhood and youth, how much he got. And how he quarreled with his family on the eve of his own birthday.  
Hux, on the other hand, tried to remain silent. Being a well-mannered person, he did not interrupt the interlocutor. Although, somewhere deep in his soul, he also wanted to talk about all his problems. It’s happened, that today two neighbors were left alone with their troubles.

***  
\- And most importantly, that I once asked, begged my mother to transfer me to another school.  
\- She decided that you should go through this stage and everything will get better.  
\- Yeah, she thought, - Kylo sat down more comfortable, hugging Hux by the shoulders. - For her the news was more important than speak with me. It was normal for her to shout or brush it off. For each of my hobbies, she replied that I was wasting my time. Like now, when I came to them for dinner, and she spent the whole evening talking about how well Rey is studying, unlike me.  
\- My father,- Hux paused, trying to find his words, -called me as skinny as a sheet of paper. Incapable of anything. He was wrong, but it took me years to prove it. And to learn how to love myself.  
\- Such things are not called happy. Me ..., - Kylo hesitated. - I had no one to talk about my problems.  
\- But you talking to me now, - Hux rested his head on Ren's shoulders.

Unintentionally, but necessary now. Ren needed to talk. And, it seems, he would be more willing to tell everything to the first comer than to his family. Hux, for his part, was willing to listen to him, Ren.

***  
In the morning, when both exhausted and tired they return to their apartments, Hux will become insanely lonely. And he will do the strangest and most unexpected thing in the world. He will take a can of coffee and go down to Ren's apartment. And Ren will open door to him.  
They won't say anything. Hux will just make coffee for two. Ren will just go to the shower and Hux will follow him. The guys are just going to spend all morning in Ren's bed.  
Telling each other funny and not sad stories. Sometimes not about their past.  
This will be Hux's warmest morning in years. And the best morning for Ren in his entire life. And then they will go up to Hux to feed his cat and spend a few more hours on the couch.  
In the evening Kylo will finds Hux in the bathroom with a collection of rubber toys for boys. And Hux, blushing, will tell which ones are his favorites. And he will offer Kylo to try them out.  
And this will be the first of their evenings. Filled with something kind and sweet. An evening when they are hugging on the couch watching old movies. When Hux falls asleep in Kylo's arms and Kylo carries him to bed.  
The evening, when Hux strokes Kylo's hair for a long time, interrupts them, and then kisses Ren on his nose.  
On one of these nights, Hux will invite Kylo to stay overnight. And Kylo, in response, will offer to move in with him.  
This will be the best evening and most sensual night. All this will just happen.

*** 

The elevator in which they found themselves became therapy for the two men. Hux, who did not speak much even to the closest people. And Ren, spoken out in all the previous years. The elevator they used every day. Up and down. Up and down. Often not paying attention to each other.  
Hux is glad that the tired Ren fell asleep. Now you can see this big and teddy bear. And very gently touch his lips to the old scar on his face. Who or what had left him, Hux hoped to find out from Ren himself. Not this minute, but someday.  
So was Kylo, who was eager to trace all the minor scratches on Hux's body.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-hey! Merry Christmass and Happy New Year!


End file.
